


UNTITLED #49389BLUE

by py_pippi_pixy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/py_pippi_pixy/pseuds/py_pippi_pixy
Summary: Meme-fic: "DWARF PORN (IDK WOULD YOU DO THAT "NEVER" IS PRETTY STRONG IDK) IN ANY FANDOM IDK CHOOSE BUT NOT TWIN PEAKS OK" (prompt from bammel anonymous).  THNX bammel , lessofmyhead , and frankincensy





	UNTITLED #49389BLUE

Cuddy was mildly surprised to say the least. Her new personal assistant was just over four feet and very familiar looking.   
  
"Dr. Cuddy, nice to see you again," Maddy said. She held out her hand, reaching up a little to meet Cuddy's outstretched hand.  
  
'It's so good to see you under better circumstances!" Cuddy enthused, tacking on a  _"and not in a courtroom"_  in her head. "How's your daughter doing?"  
  
"Abigail's doing very well, thank you. She's actually grown several inches already," Maddy said, smoothing down her mauve suit jacket. "Anyway, the agency sent me here for the month to fill in a position as your personal assistant, so maybe we could cut to discussing that."  
  
"Of course," Cuddy said, somewhat relieved. Small talk with former victims of House was not something she was comfortable with, despite the disturbing amounts of practice.  
  
Talking filing systems and coffee preferences and conference schedules was relaxing in a way that normal conversation never was for Cuddy, and she found herself settling into comfortable business-banter with Maddy. The woman had a sharp wit that reminded her strongly of House, without his base notes of cruelty.  
  
Apparently she also had the effect of making time go faster. When Cuddy looked up from the incident reports she was showing Maddy how to file, and from a quiet conversation about the best place to find heels in the area, it was already noon.   
  
"Do you want to get out of here for lunch?" Cuddy asked, surprising herself.  
  
~*~*~amazing pwp scene break~*~*~  
  
Burgundy lipstick was getting smeared  _everywhere_.   
  
They were in one of the plush waiting rooms inexplicably attached to bathrooms in finer dining establishments. The doors were also inexplicable, since they came with a lock on the inside, which meant there was a significantly reduced chance of anyone walking in on their current debauching of the couches. And it was a rather impressive debauchery, seeing as Cuddy's bare and shapely ass was perched on the edge of one of the pink couches, with Maddy kneeling between her spread legs, two fingers twisting in her cunt and an enthusiastic tongue reminding Cuddy that there was quite a bit to be said about same-sex inter-office relations.  
  
And then Maddy hit just the right spot and oh god she had forgotten how  _good_ this felt and that pink tongue just kept moving and moving.  
  
Gasping back to herself she had just enough presence of mind to motion Maddy back up onto the couch.  
  
Ripping off someone's business skirt became much easier with practice; after all she had just ripped her own off minutes ago. Blazers and high heels and pantyhose were piled on the floor as she crushed her mouth against Maddy's. She could taste herself and the white wine they'd had with their salads, and over everything was the waxy taste of Clinique Frosted #792. Maddy was so wet for her, and the warmth she was easing her fingers into was captivating.  
  
Maddy's breath was catching high in the back of her throat as Cuddy eased a third finger in, her thumb circling around Maddy's clit.  
  
"What would you think," Cuddy gasped, "if I offered you a permanent position?"  
  
Maddy just started laughing, and then groaned into her mouth.


End file.
